Stones
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry and the others get a jumpstart to there adventure collect all of the horcruxes when Ron comes up with an idea. OC's and HBP spoilers. rated T for later chapters
1. The Pact

Harry walked past the headstone of Dumbledore one more time before he turned to Ron and Hermione. He looked into each of there eyes. Hermione's showed a small tear but he could tell that she was holding it back and Ron showed an unwanted eagerness.

"Let's go," Harry said and walked between the two of them and started off towards the castle. Ron and Hermione followed without saying a word. As they neared the gates to exit Hogwarts for the last time Harry looked back once more to take in the last picture of Hogwarts.

"We can still go back you know…in Hogwarts, a History it says that if the school closes for any reason those students may come back when it reopens and continue there schooling," Hermione said as they started there way down to Hogsmede.

"Well once this is all over I wouldn't mind going back to Hogwarts to finish up," Ron said looking over at Harry who didn't take his eye's off the ground. Ron crossed glanced at Hermione who was doing the same as Harry.

"Me too," Harry said after about five minutes as if giving it some time to consider it. "Once Voldemort is gone I wouldn't mind being a teacher or even the headmaster there,"

"Well, I wouldn't mind teaching," Ron said looking over at Hermione. "I think we should all do that…you know make a pact right now," Ron said running ahead of the other two and turning to them.

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked looking puzzled.

"Well what better way to remember Dumbledore than to pass on what he taught us?" Ron said with eyes filled with gleam. Hermione smiled at him and looked at Harry.

"He's got a point you know," Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded as Ron let out a victory laugh.

"Fine," Harry said with a small grin.

"Ok, now we need to sign it with a wand touch," Ron said as he took out his wand and put it out in the middle space between the three of them.

"A what?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Just go along with it," Hermione said with a small grin and pulled out her wand and laid it across Ron's. They both looked at Harry who took out his wand and laid it across the others. Harry was about to pull away when there was a rushing sound and a golden light from the spot where all the wands where. Harry tried to take his away but it wouldn't budge. Harry looked at Hermione who had the same expression as him and back to Ron who was smiling. Harry then felt something go threw his body. It felt warm and tingly it slowly crept up his legs and into his arms and chest as it went up his neck. Harry looked up at the sky as the warm felling covered his whole body. The clouds glowed golden as the light filled the entire place. Harry felt a sudden tug and he fell to the ground. He looked at the other two who where both knocked on the ground too.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I don't know…Ron what was that?" Hermione said as she squared on Ron. Ron put up both of his hands looked at the other two.

"I have no idea what that was," Ron said looking at the other two.

"But what was this wand touch thing," Harry asked.

"It was just something that signals respect…but that never happens," Ron said looking at the others.

"It only happens on special occasions," Said the vague voice of Luna Lovegood. She walked towards them with Neville close behind her.

"I saw the light and came up here and found Luna." Neville said looking at the others.

"Wait what happens on this special occasions?" Harry asked. Luna laughed and pointed to the distance horizon. There where two small specs moving towards them at a great speed.

"You called them…there guardians and They just accepted your invite to join in there training. Can we come, let me go and get Ginny." Luna said suddenly and sprinted off towards Hogsmede. Harry shook his head and stared at the two figures moving towards them.

"What is she talking about?" Neville asked looking at the others. Ron was still gaping at the spot where their wands once where which had a small burnt spot in the grass.

"Guardians, there elite wizards that chose no side in any battle but will assists either side depending on the person or people that call them. Bad wizards get the bad Guardians and good wizards get good Guardians." Hermione said as she shut a small book and shrunk it.

"So they're going to help us…" Harry said as the figures neared. Harry noticed they where both riding on brooms that had a silver stick part with golden trim. Luna returned with Ginny as the Guardians where only a couple hundred yards away. Ginny walked forward and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked down at his hand in hers then back at Ginny. She gave him a small smile then looked at the two guardians that landed. Both had cloth face guards that rose up from their robes and shielded most of their face but their hair and eyes. One of the Guardians was a guy with spiky blonde hair that was sticking up in different places in different directions with deep blue eyes. He had a medium build figure that was a bit on the stocky side. The second was a girl that had long flowing hair of the same color and a more purple eye color. She was more fragile than the other with her small figure. They where both wearing the same robes of bright white with grey trims that opened up around there legs but was rapped around the chest and torso.

As they approached the group the guy reached up and pulled off the small facial garment that covered his face to revile his whole face. It was a slightly rigid and had a high cheek bone. He looked like a moody type of person, all work and now play. The Guardian smiled at them reviling his bright teeth.

"Hello, you sent for us and we came to help. The name is Brian." Brian said, his voice was not very cheerful but he put on a small smile. The girl stepped up next to Brian.

"Oh and this is my twin…Katie." Brian said as Katie took off her facial garment to revile her face. She too had the same slightly rigid face but not the same cheek bone. Her face was a little more joyful than her brother.

"Hi." She said, her voice was more cheerful and happy. Harry looked back and saw Ron and Neville who where both gapping at her. Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and he came back to reality.

"So this is about Voldemort I guess." Katie said looking at Neville which caused him to gulp. Harry sighed and shock his head and looked at the two guardians.

"You going to help us?" Harry said as he stared into the twins eyes.


	2. The Palace

Disclamer: Well this started as my friends stupid idea but i'm starting to like it the more i wright it. I really want some reviews so please submit them and I will deliver more work.

Thanks,

Taken-It-Easey

"Well," Brian said as he turned to face them. "Sure." Harry sighed in relief as he felt Ginny's grip loosen. Katie walked up and held out a large softball.

"It's a porkety. If this is everyone you want to bring we can leave now," Katie said as she looked at everyone in the eye. Harry looked back at the group.

"If anyone doesn't want to come you can leave and I won't think any different of you," Harry said. Everyone took a step closer to Harry. Harry nodded and turned to Katie. They all reached out and touched the softball. Harry closed his eyes as the sensation of the porkety took place. He opened them and looked around. It was a giant Castile in the middle of a valley. It had giant towers and columns made of pure gold with large diamonds going up the middle. Brian turned to the gapping group.

"Welcome to the training palace. Here we will train and hopefully teach you the ways of the both Magic and Dark Magic," Brian said as he turned and started to walk up to the brick road towards the massive Palace.

"What kind of magic creatures are here?" Luna asked after about ten minutes of walking. Katie looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean _Magical Creatures_?" Katie asked. Brian snorted a bit looking at Luna with a weird look.

"Well there are many you know…" Luna began to name off about ten different animals when Brian put up his hand.

"Please," Brian pleaded. "How about this, once we get to the Palace you can look. But please try not to get lost."

"Fine," Luna said vaguely. Harry suppressed a grin and looked over his shoulder at Hermione who was squeezing Ron's arm to keep him from making a stupid comment.

"So how did you guys become Guardians?" Neville asked changing the subject. Katie turned and faced Neville. He gulped when she did this. Katie looked up as if she was thinking then pushed some of here hair behind her ear and looked at Neville.

"Well," She started. "We were orphaned and we ended up being released because we where old enough according to the warden there. He was a total ass by the way. Anyway, we were walking down the street and this guy stopped us. He said he could shelter us and help us. We didn't have any better place so we went. He ended up training us and then we graduated and became Guardians. The only bad thing is that we can't have any emotional attachments. Like loved ones or a family," Katie said as she looked away from Neville.

"What happens if you do get a loved one?" Luna asked.

"We get thrown out and we will never be able to come back to home," Brian said as they started to walk again. Harry looked over at Neville who was still standing in the same spot with a very red face. Harry slapped his shoulders.

"Shall we," He whispered in his ears. Neville snapped back and nodded. Harry let out a small chuckle before returning to Ginny.

"Here we are," Brian said as he tapped his wand on the lock. It glowed blue and opened the iron gate/door. Brian motioned for them to walk in. Harry walked in and was lost for breath. It was made of solid gold shining dimly in the fire light but was still amazing. He looked at the suits of armor that was made of silver and gold with diamonds in crested on the chest.

"I'll show you your rooms. You can room with who ever but remember there is only two rooms," Katie said as she walked to the open hall on the left. It lead down to a small room that had two doors. The door on the left had a crest of a Dragon and the other had a Tiger.

"Well you may choose or all in one room it doesn't matter," Brian said as he stood and watched them. Harry turned to the others.

"Well?" he asked as the other just shrugged. "Fine can we all fit in one room?"

"You'll be surprised," Katie said. "Oh and if your wondering about the crest it's just symbolism. Nothing really."

"Ok then we will chose," Harry said as he looked at the two doors. Ron pointed to the dragon, Hermione the tiger. The others where too split between the two rooms.

"Ok, we will have the Dragon," Harry said as he made his way towards the door and opened it. It was a huge room with a large pool in the middle of it that gave it an ominous glow, it had different draperies and pillows that filled the whole room all the way to the edge of the pool. Harry turned to the twins.

"No beds?" Harry asked.

"Nope, just the pillows, but they're really comfortable," Kate said as she walked in and went to a spot by the pool and sat down.

"Yeah she's right you know," Ron said as he laid down on ground.

"Well in know it's morning but we don't start training till tomorrow so go for a swim if you'd like," Brian said as he walked to a spot on the ground and started to take off his shirt.

"You're staying with us?" Ginny asked. Brian nodded and dropped his shirt on the ground showing his bare chest and nice abs. Luna walked up between Ginny and Harry.

"Good," She said whispered out loud.


End file.
